Octobre 1873
by Eliane62
Summary: Tous les parents sans exception font des projets pour leurs enfants. Parfois, ces derniers ne se réalisent pas.  C'est ainsi le cas de ceux de Cygnus Black, premier du nom. Octobre 1873 l'aura privé de sa plus jeune fille.


Participation au concours "Merlin, mon enfant se marie !" sur le forum d'Hpf.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (JKR ne veut même pas me filer Isla =( ).

* * *

><p><span>Octobre 1873<span>

Tous les parents sans exception font des projets pour leurs enfants. J'en ai fait pour les miens, j'en fais encore, et j'en ferai probablement jusqu'à ma mort. C'est normal, naturel, peut-être même nécessaire. Tout le monde souhaite que ses enfants aient une vie heureuse. Ces souhaits font partie intégrante de nos rêves, de nos désirs parfois profondément enfouis en nous. Bien souvent, ils nous poussent à rechercher le mieux : on espère un beau mariage, une profession qui nous plairait et nous permettrait de nous épanouir, une maison dans laquelle il serait bien agréable de vivre... Sans tous ces rêves et espoirs, la vie serait bien morne, bien triste. Il est essentiel de rêver constamment.

Lorsque nous sommes parents, nos rêves passent aussi par nos enfants.

Certes, nous ne devons pas pour autant projeter nos désirs insatisfaits sur nos enfants. Un père n'ayant jamais réussi des études ne doit pas s'acharner sur son fils sous prétexte que ce dernier n'a pas réussi ou ne souhaite pas faire la voie dont le père a toujours rêvé. Ce serait pire que de l'hypocrisie. Néanmoins, nous autres parents avons un désir commun : celui que notre enfant s'épanouisse dans la vie qu'il aime. J'ai rêvé d'un beau mariage pour mes enfants, parce qu'il s'agit pour moi d'un des éléments permettant d'accéder à une vie heureuse et saine. Je rêve d'une carrière exceptionnelle pour Phineas, parce que je sais que la vie professionnelle est importante dans l'accession au bonheur. Je pense être un homme heureux. J'ai une femme que j'aime, même si je ne le montre peut-être pas assez, j'ai un fils dont je suis particulièrement fier, même si je ne le lui ai jamais dit, et j'ai deux filles magnifiques. La douleur de la perte de mon premier fils ne s'est jamais vraiment effacée, mais je vis avec et je chéris son souvenir.

Mais même pour un homme heureux, certains rêves ne s'accomplissent pas.

OoOoO

Je vais t'avouer, Isla, lorsque tu nous as annoncé à ta mère et moi que tu allais te marier, je n'ai pas compris où tu voulais en venir. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si nous n'avions pas nous même organisé ton mariage avec l'un des fils des Flint. Nous le savions bien, que tu allais te marier. À vrai dire, nous le savions même bien avant toi. Alors pourquoi ce ton à la fois si désespéré et colérique lorsque tu as brusquement interrompu ta mère dans son monologue concernant la liste des invités ? Pourquoi ces tremblements dans ta voix lorsque tu nous as soudainement dit : « Je vais me marier » ? Venais-tu juste de réaliser la signification de ce que nous t'avions annoncé quelques jours plus tôt ?

À tes paroles, ta mère s'est tout de suite tue, interloquée. Moi-même, je n'ai d'abord pas dit un mot, levant les yeux de mon quotidien. Hésitant, j'ai fini par répondre que oui, nous le savions bien, étant donné que nous étions la cause de ce mariage. J'ai même réussi à plaisanter légèrement sur le fait que c'était devenu le sujet de conversation préféré de ta mère. J'ai cru que tu allais au moins sourire à mes propos : après tout, je ne plaisantais que rarement. Absolument pas. Tu t'es juste encore plus rembrunie, comme si tu t'apprêtais à nous annoncer la pire des catastrophes possibles. Dans un sens peut-être était-ce le cas.

« Je ne me marierai pas avec Flint, Papa. »

Papa. Tu ne m'avais pas appelé de cette sorte depuis ton entrée au collège Poudlard. Sûrement te doutais-tu que tu ne pourrais plus jamais l'utiliser après cette fin d'après-midi bien mouvementée.

« Mais, mais, avait balbutié ta mère, tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Nous aurions arrangé ton mariage avec ce jeune homme, et non avec le fils Flint ! C'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? Oui, bien sûr que nous le connaissons, étant donné que nous connaissons tous les fils de bonne famille du Royaume Uni... Et puis, il s'agit obligatoirement d'un Sang-Pur, ou du moins un Sang-Mêlé de vieil génération... Peut-être s'agit-il d'un Malefoy ou d'un Nott, deux d'entre eux étaient dans ton année à Poudlard. Ou bien du jeune fils des Zabini, il me semble qu'il était de deux ans ton cadet. Ou alors... »

Ta mère était immédiatement partie dans son long monologue, à se demander quel était l'heureux élu, ou comment pourrions-nous annuler le mariage arrangé avec les Flint sans nous mettre à dos cette famille qui avait encore suffisamment d'influence sur le plan politique pour ruiner la carrière naissante de ton frère, Phineas. Elle ne te regardait déjà plus, Isla. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de toi. Je voulais graver tes traits dans ma mémoire, afin de ne jamais oublier ma plus jeune fille. Ta mère avait déjà compris, Isla. Elle ne voulait juste pas te laisser parler, pour ne pas entendre ce qui allait suivre inéluctablement. Elle ne voulait pas non plus te regarder, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de détecter cette tristesse sur ton visage et ces regrets dans tes yeux. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire.

« Ce n'est pas un Sang-Pur, Mère. »

Tu as fini par la couper, sèchement, impitoyablement. Elle ne voulait pas entendre. Tu ne lui en as pas laissé le choix.

« À vrai dire, ce n'est même pas un sorcier. »

J'ai fermé les yeux, bien fort, comme pour effacer ton visage lorsque tu as dit ces derniers mots avec une émotion semblable au dépit. J'aurais aimé ne pas t'avoir entendu. J'aurais aimé avec quatre ans et le droit de plaquer mes mains contre mes oreilles. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles.

Quelques secondes – peut-être des minutes – de ce silence malsain ont passé. Je ne voulais pas rouvrir les yeux.

« Vas-t-en. »

La voix de ta mère était sèche, froide. Je l'imaginais blanche, pâle, du moins s'il était possible qu'elle le soit plus qu'à l'accoutumé, à la fois choquée et furieuse de ta trahison. Ton unique trahison. Ta mère n'avait pas le choix, Isla, ne lui en veux pas. Elle t'aime.

« Mère...

- Fais tes valises, et vas-t-en. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

J'ai senti ton regard sur moi, comme attendant que je m'oppose à la décision de ta mère. S'il te plait ma chérie, comprends-moi. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Qu'aurais-tu voulu que nous fassions ? Tu n'aurais jamais pu supporter le prix demandé pour rester. Tu es jeune, et amoureuse. Jamais tu n'aurais accepté que nous t'interdisions de voir celui pour qui tu venais de trahir ta famille et ton rang. Tu n'es pas faite pour les mariages forcés. Sans ce moldu, sûrement aurais-tu fini par tomber amoureuse de ton désormais ancien fiancé : après tout, je suis bien tombé amoureux de ta mère, alors qu'il s'agissait là-aussi d'un mariage arrangé. Mais ton cœur était déjà pris.

Tu as fini par comprendre que je n'interviendrais pas. J'ai comme senti ta déception et ta rancœur couler sur moi. Tu t'es alors détournée de ta mère et moi, quittant le salon où nous nous trouvions pour rejoindre ta chambre. Ni ta mère ni moi n'avons prononcé un seul mot durant ta courte absence. Je t'ai entendue redescendre peu de temps après, peut-être cinq ou six minutes plus tard, je ne savais pas. Tes pas se faisaient doux sur le tapis du Hall, mais j'ai senti que tu t'arrêtais une dernière fois à la porte du salon.

« Maman... »

Ta dernière supplication, le dernier mot que j'allais entendre de toi. Tu tentais ta dernière chance, utilisais ton dernier recours. Petite, lorsque tu voulais faire plier ta mère – pour avoir une part de gâteau en plus, ou l'autorisation de courir dans toute la maison avec Phineas et Elladora – tu utilisais toujours ce ton précis. J'étais sûr que tu refaisais cette petite moue que j'aimais tant chez toi, celle qui me donnait l'irrésistible envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de décrocher la Lune pour toi. Ton regard devait sûrement être brillant – peut-être que les larmes coulaient déjà sur tes joues. Tu ne sanglotais pas, en revanche. Je ne t'ai jamais entendue sangloter. Tu es magnifique lorsque tu pleures. En réalité, tu es magnifique en toutes circonstances. C'est pour cela que je restais les yeux clos. Je ne voulais pas craquer. Je ne voulais pas céder. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Tu es restée là quelques instants à nous observer, ta mère et moi. Peut-être voulais-tu à ton tour graver nos visages dans ta mémoire. Je conserverai le tien précieusement. Enfin je t'ai sentie partir, définitivement. Lorsque la porte d'entrée a claqué brusquement, j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Je n'ai pas osé jeter un coup d'œil à ta mère. Je ne voulais pas voir sa douleur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit la mienne. Je me suis levé, et j'ai quitté le salon pour rejoindre mon bureau. Je savais ce que ta mère s'apprêtait à faire. Je ne voulais pas la regarder brûler ton nom sur notre tapisserie. Je ne voulais pas la voir détruire tout ce qui aurait pu nous rattacher à toi. Je voulais garder un souvenir de toi, un souvenir autre que ton portrait gravé dans ma tête. C'est pour cela que je suis là, assis à mon bureau, en train d'écrire ceci. En train de t'écrire, aussi. Tu ne liras jamais ces mots, je le sais. Cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai juste besoin de t'écrire « Je t'aime ».

* * *

><p>Verdict ?<p> 


End file.
